


Closet Cuddler

by fallenforsupernatural



Series: When Love Happens [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen won't admit to loving snuggling with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's kind of the sappiest, shortest thing i've ever written.

“You _so_ are.”

“Fuck off, I am not.”

“Aw, Jen, it’s cute.”

“Shut up, I hate you.”

Jared pulled Jensen into his arms and he struggled to get out. “Let go of me, you giant.”

Jared squeezed him tighter. “You love my hugs.”

“I do not,” Jensen protested. Jared saw right through him and Jensen knew the lie was unconvincing.

“Okay, well I love hugging you. And I like it even more when you hug me back.”

Jensen sighed like it was some big struggle to curl into Jared’s hug when Jared knew Jensen sought out hugs from Jared whenever he could. Jared wasn’t going to call him on it.

Okay, maybe he was. “I told you that you were a cuddler.”

“I’m indulging you. There’s a difference.”

“So all the times you snuggle up to me in sleep…”

“You’re fucking warm, and I’m always cold.”

“What about how you nuzzle me in public?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen muttered. He’s blushing and Jared finds it the cutest thing ever.

Jared soon regrets bringing it up at all. Jensen stops sleeping so close to him and only holds his hand in public. Every time Jared slings an arm around Jensen, he tenses up and Jared drops it. Jared aches for Jensen’s touch. They still kiss and Jensen shoves him into closets or against walls to blow him whenever he can. Jared is completely sexually satisfied with Jensen.

But Jared never realized how much he liked the cuddling until Jensen stopped.

Jensen promises he loves Jared every day, and Jared doesn’t doubt him. If there’s one thing he really trusts, it’s Jensen’s love for him.

Jared pretended it didn’t hurt that Jensen’s hugs were briefer and that he barely pressed their thighs together when they watched a movie together. Jensen stopped spending as many nights at Jared’s house and eventually Jared curled up on his bed and moped, missing Jensen’s touch like a limb.

“Why don’t you hug me anymore?” Jared asked Jensen one morning.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I hug you.”

“Not as much. It’s like you don’t like cuddling anymore.”

“Cuddling is your thing, not mine.”

And Jared realizes that this is all his fault, and Jensen will never show him the same amount of love that he used to.

 

Even Chris picked up on it. “Where’d the PDA go? You two were all over each other just a few days ago.”

Jensen continued to flick through TV channels. “Nothing’s changed, Chris. You’re imagining things.”

Jared tried to place his head in Jensen’s lap, and to his complete and utter pleasure, Jensen didn’t remove Jared’s head. He even stroked Jared’s hair and massaged his head just like he liked it. Jared hummed with pleasure. “I love you,” Jared said quietly.

“I love you too,” Jensen replied. “Unconditionally.”

But Jared put his arms around Jensen and the loving petting ceased. So apparently Jensen hadn’t forgiven the cuddling comment. That’s okay. At least Jared could keep his head in Jensen’s lap. He savored the closeness and snuggled closer to Jensen’s stiff body, finally managing to fall asleep.  

 

It got too lonely to bear when Jensen slid off Jared’s lap after a particularly heated kiss. Jensen always straddled his hips while he kissed Jared, and then snuggled into a comfortable position on Jared’s lap. Jared didn’t complain even when his legs felt numb; it was nice to have Jensen close.

But this time, Jensen jumped right off.

“I miss you,” Jared blurted out. “I’ll never call you a cuddler again, I promise, but I miss you more than anything. And I feel lonely. I feel like half a person when you’re not with me.”

“I _am_ with you.”

“Not like you used to be.”

They were sitting on the couch with their feet tangled together. Jensen made no move to get closer. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“S’okay,” Jared said even though it was horribly not okay.

Jensen picked up on his tone and untangled his feet from Jared’s. He felt like crying until Jensen climbed across the couch and into Jared’s lap. He kissed Jared slowly and more passionately than he had in the last week. “I’m sorry,” Jensen said sincerely. “I _do_ love you. And I’m only going to say this once, so listen up.” Jared eagerly watched Jensen and he continued. “I love cuddling with you. I love when you hold me. You make me feel safe and loved and if I could spend every moment of the day in your arms, I would. I love when you come up behind me and put your arms around your waist. I love how I fit with you. I love how uncomfortable we make Chris with our PDA.” Jared chuckled at that. “I love you, Jared, snuggling included.”

“So, you do like cuddling.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Yes, you dork, I’m a cuddler.”

Jared kissed him slowly and passionately, no hunger or desperation. “I love your cuddling.”

Jensen sighed and snuggled into Jared, pulling his arms around him. “If you ever call me a cuddler again, I’ll smack you.”

“Okay.” Jared couldn’t resist. “Cuddler.” Jensen glared at him and tickled Jared’s sides. “No! Jen!”

“Apologize!” Jensen demanded. Jared squirmed and giggled.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Jensen stopped the tickling and kissed his nose. “Come on, I wanna go lie down.”

“With me?” Jared asked hopefully.

“Yes, you dork, with you.” Jensen pulled Jared to his feet. “You’re going to be my pillow again.”

 

Jensen resumed his easy cuddling after Jared said that. Jared bounced around like a puppy with a sugar rush and wrapped everyone up in bear hugs when he wasn’t draped around Jensen like a sweater. “Is it just me or did you get _more_ clingy?” Jensen teased.

“Can you blame me? You’re fun to snuggle with.”

Jensen chuckled. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re supposed to say I’m fun to snuggle with to.” Jared pouted and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“You’re fun to snuggle with too, Jay.” 

Jared grinned smugly and Jensen shoved him. “I hate you.”

“Sure you do.” Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen. “I love you. Even though you won’t admit to cuddling.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Love you too.”

“Closet cuddler.”

“Shut up, Jared.” 


End file.
